


Oh, All the Mundane Terrors

by warmommy



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Original Tumblr Prompt: “Is that my shirt?” “Can I kiss you?” with grady travisDrabbly fluffy drabble fluff





	Oh, All the Mundane Terrors

You sat around the fire by yourself, keeping watch for a few hours. It was more boring than nerve-wracking, as it had been when this all had first started out. Funny, or perhaps horrifying, how terrors became so mundane. You knew, by sound, whether the shells were close enough to touch you, by a half mile, at least. Everyone did, after a while.

“Is that my shirt?”

You didn’t jump at Grady’s voice. He’d come out from underneath the tarp, probably woke up needing to piss.

“It’s  _one_  of them, and I’m only borrowing it,” you said, pointing to where two of yours were half-dry, hanging over the backs of chairs by the fire. “Gordo spilled soup on me. Two times.”

Grady looked a little dazed, those dark eyes warm and sleepy. “S’okay, I don’t have to wash it, now.”

You stifled a snort. “What? It’s still pretty dirty.”

“Yeah, but.” Grady, still half-snared by slumber, canted, almost a shrug. “It’ll smell like you, now. Better.”

You laughed again, behind your hand, and Grady’s eyes sharpened with awareness.

“Hey,” he said in low warning.

“I’m not laughing at  _you_!” you whispered loudly. “That’s just…funny. It is you made over.”

“Shut up,” Grady said, footsteps shifting through loosely packed gravel to get to you. “When’s your watch over?”

You looked at your watch. “Forty-five or so minutes. Why?”

Grady looked grumpy again, shook his head and stayed quiet for a second. “Come lay beside me?”

He asked for that sometimes. You agreed, if only to appease him, and he stomped off and back again a few minutes later. It was a courtesy to make sure the fire was going and warm, that the next person had coffee grounds and water, so the last few minutes of your watch before you woke Bible were spent doing these tasks. When he was sitting up and really waking, you slapped him on the shoulder and he nodded to you.

“Sweet dreams, Y/N.”

“Make. Coffee.” You got underneath the tarp and there was Grady, all stretched out and snoring softly. You smiled at him. Yeah, he was a little troublesome devil, for sure. He  _would not_ stop growing, no matter how much Top yelled at him for it. He was big, but not scary, like he presented himself to others. You smiled to yourself and bedded down next to him like he’d asked, and he stirred.

“Y/N?” He made a cranky sleep face that always captured your heart.

“Ssh.” 

Grady nudged his way closer, constantly, until he got where he wanted to be, got you against himself, the way he wanted, like a teddy bear. “Y/N.”

“Ssh,” you whispered again, stroking his shoulder as you had a thousand times.

“Can I kiss you?”

Now your eyes rolled and you sat up briefly to peck him on the lips, because, and you knew from experience, he wasn’t going to shut up or sleep or let you sleep until you did.

“Good _night_ , Grady!”

All warm and cozy, Grady smiled in the dark and reminded himself he owed Gordo a bottle of wine for all that soup spilling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!


End file.
